


ABC段子集

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU。Charles还是一个心理学学生，Erik还是和他相爱，他们还是有很多猫。这里是关于他们爱情的更多小片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC段子集

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ABC Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217390) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



> 原作者的话：  
> 我本来没想继续写这个系列，但是我得到了很多正面评论，我也很容易动摇。说真的，我其他的故事的评论数量都只有那篇的一半多，收到邮件提示我就忍不住笑。这算是《猫咪、茶杯和爱情》(Of kittens and teacups and love)的后续，不过里面没什么情节，所以也可以独立阅读。参加了@ maridichallenge 活动（用字母表里的每个字母开头的单词做梗，写26个段子）。有些段子互有联系，比如Charles和Erik去欧洲旅行的故事，有些则没有。无论如何，更多的猫咪！
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 感谢Ren的授权！此系列第一篇《猫咪、茶杯和爱情》在AO3上也已经由另一位译者翻译，点进原作即可找到。

Antefact*

Charles和Erik是最好的朋友。他们是哈佛的学生，和Charles的妹妹以及数目惊人的猫一起，住在Charles的大公寓里。Charles要为猫负责。他总是往回带流浪猫，因为它们可爱、让人想抱抱，而Charles喜欢可爱又让人想抱抱的事物。神奇的是他也喜欢Erik，Erik和可爱又让人想抱抱正相反。不过Erik可不打算抱怨。最近，终于，Charles和Erik在一起了。他们告诉别人时只收到了困惑的表情，因为所有人都以为他们从大一时就在约会了。

*译注：这个词已经过时，指发生在另一项行为前已经做了的事情。 

Brother

一天晚餐时，Raven宣布她要和Hank约会。Charles马上就进入了过度保护的大哥哥模式，反对说Raven太小了，他们年龄差太大了，这件事太突然了，还有他们真的认真考虑过吗？Raven翻白眼然后指出，不像 _某些人_ ，她不用花上几年才意识到自己喜欢某人。还有她也不需要安全性行为的叮嘱，公寓的墙很薄，昨天晚上她听到的太多了。Erik笑倒在餐巾上。Raven继续和Hank约会。

Coffee

比起茶Erik更喜欢咖啡。麻烦的是，Charles身边的所有东西不知怎么都变成了茶。Erik早上找咖啡，最后找到了三种不同的茶、分类排列的茶包，甚至还有一种没什么人喜欢的廉价速溶茶，但是没有咖啡。要是Erik不了解的话，他会说这是Charles企图让他皈依邪恶茶饮的策略。不过这时候还早，而他还很困，所以他放弃了，让Charles给他倒了一杯伯爵茶。后来他在另一个橱柜里找到了咖啡。

Decisions

Charles拿定主意，他想在春假时出去旅行。他还没告诉Erik计划，就开始计划起他们的旅行日程了。Erik讨厌Charles不告诉他就做这种决定。因为要不是为了Charles，他永远也负担不起出国旅行一周。但是Erik这么说的时候，Charles的脸垮了，他说 _对不起，如果你不想出去，我们可以就呆在家里，和猫一起看电视_ 。然后Erik明白了，Charles决定去哪里，他就去哪里。

Europe

他们最后选了欧洲作目的地：法国，比利时和德国，因为Charles什么都想看。Erik仍然因为Charles给他的机票付钱而感觉内疚，于是Charles说自己的德语荒废了，Erik可以帮助他练习。Erik觉得没有意义，因为他见过Charles读康德的《Kritik der reinen Vernunft》*，他的德语已经很完美了。不过练习是件好事，因为Erik第一次听见Charles说德语时，他忍不住将他扑倒在沙发上，然后愚蠢地亲吻他。

*译注：德语书名，即《纯粹理性批判》。

Flight

去巴黎的航班上有些气流颠簸。头顶的灯一直亮着信号，指示他们系好安全带，还有乘客因为看了太多灾难电影犯恶心、歇斯底里。Charles一直在偷偷看Erik。Erik问他是不是害怕飞行，Charles说不。Erik也不害怕飞行，可惜的是这样他就没理由握住Charles的手了。不过Charles想的也差不多，因为他对Erik害羞地笑，然后和他十指交缠。

Guidebook

Charles有一本欧洲袖珍指南，去哪里都带着。Charles干净的小手在页面上写满了笔记，标注Charles想去的地方的彩色标签贴纸简直组成了一道彩虹。标签贴纸也是用色彩分门别类的：绿色是城堡，蓝色是教堂，等等。Erik认为要是什么都想看，他们得有超能力，或者时间机器，或者两者都需要。不过他什么都没说，任由Charles给他读大段大段的巴黎圣母院从十二世纪至今的历史。

Heat

今天热得要命，Erik不知道自己是怎么做到一早上都跟着Charles跑却没有倒下的。连Charles都没平常那么有活力了，他用手背擦前额的汗，徒劳地试图用指南书给自己扇风。Erik缩短了他们在慕尼黑市中心的行程，把Charles拉到最近的冰淇淋店里。他们坐在外面的桌子边，谢天谢地，不合季节的烈焰被挡住了。Charles舔着他的开心果榛子冰淇淋，Erik尽量克制自己不要因此分心。

Intentions 

Charles和Erik在一起之后第一次回庄园时，Xavier夫人问Erik他有什么居心。她用了这种词， _居心_ ，好像他们生活在历史剧里，Charles是个天真的青年，Erik在阁楼上藏着疯狂的妻子。Erik不能说他的居心全然高尚，那就不真实了，毕竟他已经对Charles做了坏事，不过他回想起Charles也对他做过坏事。但这种事情不能跟男朋友的母亲说，所以他只是告诉Xavier夫人，他爱Charles。

Jealousy

Charles都没有意识到他有多风骚。事实就是这样。他和Erik走进一家咖啡馆，点单的时候倚在柜台上，扑闪着睫毛，对着那个漂亮的咖啡师微笑，恭维她的红头发。Erik试图忍住嫉妒，他知道Charles就是这么行事的。但有时候，咖啡师回以调情，然后Erik就忍不住了。他走进Charles的私人空间，用手臂占有性地环住他，对着咖啡师咆哮，直到她跑走给他们做咖啡。

Kittens

他们有几个月很幸福，他们日渐壮大的猫咪军团没有任何增长，可能是因为Shaw差点抓掉了Erik的胳膊，Charles觉得内疚。但是Erik从来不认为Charles会止步于五只猫。只不过是时间的问题，然后Charles就会带回家更多猫。这一回，他一次带回了两只小猫，看起来都很有欺骗性，又小又软又让人想抱抱。Havok决心要用他的小爪子摧毁家具，而Banshee决心要用日夜不停的喵喵叫摧毁他们的耳膜和睡眠。

Like

Erik不知道为什么别人会以为他喜欢猫。Erik勉强能容忍猫。Erik不想要更多的猫，谢谢你了。Erik悄悄地给他们食物；Charles在时，如果猫试图吸引Erik的注意力，他会表现得很生气，但是内心里，他完全就是 _对不起Moira等我男朋友不在旁边时我就补偿你还有我和你玩不会摧毁我作为一个坏蛋的声誉不会被一只可爱猫咪动摇的，你这么可爱也不行_ 。当然了，这骗不到Charles。

Mastermind

Shaw是例外。Erik试图亲近Shaw，但是Erik一靠近Shaw就抓他的脸，所以没什么用。Charles坚持说Shaw像Erik一样是个小可爱，Erik不知道他做了什么可怕的事情让他的男朋友觉得有必要拿他跟一只怪物相比。他相信Shaw只是在Charles身边时好好表现，隐藏他的犯罪主谋计划。他一直盯着Shaw，确保他不会对Havok和Banshee产生坏影响。

Nature

Charles热衷于保护自然。他们购物用环保购物袋，重复利用纸张、塑料、玻璃和铝制品。PETA应当为他们致力于收养美洲大陆上的每一只猫而授予他们奖章。Charles还会买有机制品，告诉Raven不要再使用发胶。Erik没那么关心自然：他习惯买最便宜的东西，告诉Raven她不化妆更好看，但她可以自由打扮。Charles皱眉，不过他已经放弃改变他了。

Ownership

这算是个谜，别人说到那些猫时，会说是Charles和Erik的猫，而不是Charles的猫，甚至也不是Charles、Erik和Raven的猫，尽管Raven和他们住在一起，给大部分猫取了名，拍了许多猫的照片，还发在Twitter上。最后，Erik不得不认输，接受了猫咪军团的一半所有权。Charles坚持说是猫咪家族，而不是军团，不过Erik说他们应该利用猫来占领全世界，改造成独裁仁政，由Charles统治。

Photo

Raven喜欢拍照。她什么都拍。Moira，她的房间，她的鞋子，Azazel和Emma，一块松饼，窗外的雨，窗外的雨后天空，Riptide，她自己，最近是Erik，值得警惕。这也不是一般的照片，那种她会要他微笑，Erik会给她中指然后走开。Raven像忍者一样潜行在每个人身旁，在Erik叠衣服、读书或是和Charles看电视的时候偷拍他。然后她洗出照片，贴到冰箱或是公寓的墙上。 

Quest

一天下午，Shaw跑走了。Charles担心得不行，开启了一段寻猫的传奇征途。他装备上牛奶和Shaw最喜欢的玩具老鼠（那个蓝色吱吱叫的），巡游街道，试图引出他来。后来天黑了，开始下雨，Charles恐慌了，因为 _可怜的小小的无助的Shaw该怎么办呢他会很冷很寂寞的_ 。Erik给他撑伞，试图安慰他，他希望Shaw在随便什么阴沟里死掉，但那样Charles会哭的停不下来的。

Return

Charles的鼻尖因为寒冷发红，这可不太好。Erik最终说服了Charles他们得回家，明天再继续搜查。他们回到家时，发现Shaw坐在门口，身边有只死老鼠，看起来得意洋洋。Charles开心极了，还表扬他，而Erik计划起谋杀。然后Erik用毯子裹住Charles，因为他看起来有点苍白，也许处在感冒的初始阶段。他们依偎在沙发上，吃掉剩下的披萨，猫吃掉Charles那块披萨上的小银鱼。

Studying

期末总是压力重重。Erik日夜都在学习，因为他需要以高到不正常的成绩通过所有的考试，才能继续得到奖学金。Charles日夜都在学习，因为他是Charles，完美主义者，他也不想在Erik不能懈怠的时候懈怠。所以在最后一场考试前的几天，他们都有轻微的神经质和睡眠缺乏。但有时候，他们学习着，却同时从课本上抬起头，微笑一瞬间，然后继续翻书，这让学习轻松了些。

Television

在和Charles同居以前，Erik从来不关心电视，但是Charles超喜欢看电影电视剧。Charles喜欢《神秘博士》和所有的英国电视剧，这与他的上流出身和对茶的迷恋配套，证实了Erik的理论：Charles实际上是女皇陛下特务机关下的一名间谍。Charles喜欢看《豪斯医生》，电视上出现血的时候Raven就会捂住眼睛拒绝观看。Charles甚至喜欢迪士尼电影，有时候他会跟着哼唱那些歌曲。Erik在不停地嘲笑他和加入他之间左右为难。

Unity

他们是这样安排的。Charles做饭，Erik打下手，没有时间做饭的时候他负责订外卖，他还要洗盘子。Erik去购物，Charles通常跟着，他还要阻止Charles买太多没用的东西，修好莫名其妙坏掉的东西，晾干盘子。Raven打扫房子，周六吸尘。需要看兽医时，他们三个并肩作战，抓住猫放进猫笼。他们合作得相当不错。

Veterinary

养猫最让Erik最讨厌的事情，不包括Shaw一直想要埋伏杀死他，就是要带猫去看兽医。这件事对猫和Erik来说都是折磨。Charles无所谓，他总是积极向上，而且 _看兽医有助于他们保持健康所以是好事_ 。一只猫如果被关到猫笼里、带去看兽医又回来，第二天就会发飙，他似乎也无所谓。

Whisper

Erik有些回忆非常糟糕。他没有跟Charles说过太多他的前十八年，谢天谢地，Charles也从来没问过。Erik试图不要想起他的过去，大部分时候他也确实做到了，但是他无法停止做恶梦。他不知道Charles是不是已经知道了，但是他们睡在一起，Erik也没法不让Charles注意到他会半夜惊醒，一身冷汗地发抖。而Charles会紧紧抱住他，耳语道没事了，他现在没事了，一直到Erik再度入睡。

Xavier

这个名字很奇怪，Xavier。Erik本来会将它轻易地与有西班牙或是巴西血统的人联系起来，而不是Charles，他的家族世世代代都居住在温彻斯特的大宅里。Charles是个谜。他看起来应该是英国人，而不是美国人。有一天，Erik、Charles和Raven讨论起姓氏来。Raven傻笑，问Charles在婚礼后会不会改用Erik的姓。Charles脸红了，结巴起来。而Erik和突然想要签下Erik Xavier的欲望作斗争。

Yellow

Charles总是抱怨Erik的衣柜无聊，Erik除了不同深浅的黑色、深灰色、深蓝色的高领衫什么也不穿。Erik不太在意，因为Charles偶尔会说漏嘴，说Erik穿深色牛仔裤时屁股好看极了。后来，Erik过生日，Raven送了他一件黄色卫衣。Erik确定Charles也插手了，因为Erik打开礼物时他的表情太过兴奋。Erik很不高兴，他被迫穿上那件 _黄黑卫衣_ 到处走动。

Zombie

快半夜了，这一天很累人，他们在看一部僵尸电影。看到中途，Raven不再试图掩饰呵欠，上床去了。Charles顽固地拒绝跟随她的榜样，因为他做什么都讨厌半途而废，哪怕是部烂片，血浆明显是番茄酱做的，僵尸看起来比万圣节服装还假。Erik没有他那样的良心谴责，所以他头靠在Charles的肩膀上打瞌睡。他梦见僵尸末日到了，但没关系，因为Charles在他背后，他们将会一起拯救猫咪。


End file.
